Maria
Maria is Nagi's maid (and her original home tutor) of the Sanzenin household, she is like a surrogate older sister/mother, and is the only one who understands the relationship between Hayate and Nagi. Characteristics She is the character with the most common sense, although her sense of value in money is as bad as Nagi's, and appears to be the one in charge of everything in Nagi's manor, since everyone from the head butler to the SP either obeys or fears her (or both in some cases). She is highly intelligent, somewhat devious, good at general housework and likes games of all kinds, though she is Katsaridaphobic, meaning she is deathly afraid of cockroaches, which she refers to as "the dark life-form that exists in the kitchen and other places". She has also proved capable of self-defense techniques in times of need. She is, however, poor at disguises, as seen multiple times when she tries to spy on Hayate and Nagi and is recognized instantly. Maria also placed her mark in Hakuou by being the youngest student council president at the age of 10 in her first year. She is one of the only people mentioned to be smarter than Nagi, this is the reason why Nagi made Maria her only maid. She started off as Nagi's tutor. But although she is highly intelligent, she has no clue about the "normal life". Like for instance, on the manga, she didn't know that there are other trains than bullet trains. While less obvious than Hinagiku , Athena and Nagi, Maria has shown progressively increasing signs of love towards Hayate, and is often seen blushing while "scolding" him. Story She met Hayate when he was suffering and she helped him. She wanted to ask Hayate about Nagi when they saw Nagi had been kidnapped. After Nagi was saved, they brought the injured Hayate to the 2nd Sanzenin mansion. She asked Nagi what happen with her and Hayate after he woke up and saw that it was a misunderstanding on Nagi's part. After that, she ask Hayate what happened between him and Nagi in park. She listen to Hayate's reason to do that and she only know about a misunderstanding about Nagi and Hayate. Later Klaus orders Maria to fire Hayate, but she couldn't do it after seeing Hayate's skills. After Hayate was recaptured by the debt-collectors, Maria forces Nagi to go save Hayate by paying his debt for him. After that, she explained to Hayate everything around Nagi like introducing Sakuya, Isumi, Wataru and Saki . During Valentine's Day, Hayate asked Maria what he should do after he recieved a love chocolate, though Maria ends up confused since she never had an experienced anything related to love. During Hinagiku's birthday, she accompanies Nagi with some SPs to the Hakuou Academy so Nagi can give Hinagiku's gift. Then, Nagi, Hayate and Maria went to Izu. During White Day, as shown on the end of Chapter 151, Maria made a handmade cake for Hayate since Hayate gave her some chocolate during Valentine's Day. But it all ended up in utter failure as Maria was practicing what she should say, she tried saying, "Hayate! I like you!" And it turns out that Hayate was in front of her. During Sakuya's birthday party, she appeared when Sakuya said that Hayate will perform on stage as his birthday present to her. She was also there when Nagi saw Sakuya and her siblings playing with their father, making Nagi leave. When the new semester began, Maria forced Nagi to go on the hike on Mt. Takao because of Nagi's lack of stamina. During the Golden Week vacation, Nagi, Hayate, and Maria went to Myoknos Island in Greece and eventually meets The Hakuou Three Amiga with Hinagiku and Ayumu. In Athens, she enjoyed the trip. When she and the others saw Hayate depresed, she gave advice to him that encouraged him to ask Hinagiku about Athena (misunderstanding). After the Golden Week vacation, she was happy about Nagi wanting to have normal life in normal house after Hayate found a Violet Mansion through Klaus. Afterwards, she and Hayate decorated and cleaned it to make it suitable to be lived in. Alter Ego Maid Black Max Heart {C This is the disguise Maria used during the Hakuou freestyle marathon. Hayate and Nagi were attacked by Himuro Saeki when Maria and Saki arrived to help. Wearing their maid outfits with shades, they introduced themselves as Maid Black Max Heart (Maria) and Maid White Max Heart (Saki). They did not actually fight Himuro since Klaus stepped in and defeated Himuro by paying him off with money. Nurse {C Maria uses this disguise when she wanted to check on Hayate and Nagi when they are working at the cafe. She put down her hair and has a nurse cap. The SP were the ones that dressed her with that outfit. One of Nagi's favorite mangaka, Gouji Ashibashi, fell in love with her to the point of even proposing to her without talking to her but gave up when Hayate said that she was actually a guy. Hakuou Academy student She used this disguise to see what happened to Hayate when all of the money she gave him (to cover living costs for a few days; he was ejected from the mansion by an embarrassed Nagi) was returned back to her. She wore round glasses and the Hakuou school uniform. She enjoys herself while she is in this disguise by teasing Hayate in the elevator on the way up to the student council room. Things come to a head when Maria and Hayate fall over, creating an indecent-looking situation. Hayate does not get off of Maria quick enough; the elevator doors open to a very confused Hinagiku. Trivia *Maria has no record of her parents or family as seen in Hayate no Gotoku!! episode 10. *Although she said that she didn't have any mortal blow, in the manga, she used a technique against someone who assaulted her. It looked impressive, twisting her opponent in midair, but all it does is make her opponent bite his tongue. *It was speculated that Maria might be close to Athena since an image of her was shown in the magical mirror of Athena, which only shows those who are known by the user. *Maria graduated as a valedictorian at Hakuou Academy at a young age. It is also shown that Maria was a student council president by the age of 10 in her first year of Hakuou Academy. *Maria is scared of cockroaches and tends to panic and go overboard by them. More Picture look here in gallery Navigation Category:Characters